


L’avvocato di Ferebee

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thomas Wilson Ferebee (1918 - 2000), il pilota che ha sganciato la bomba atomica. Ho qui cercato di immaginare una figura 'difensiva' nei suoi confronti, una specie di avvocato del diavolo nello scontro tra ciò che era la guerra prima; e inconsciamente ogni tanto anche oggi; negli ideali e ciò che è oggi nella mente delle persone.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: fumo e caffèPersonaggi: un avvocato e una cameriera di Brooklyn





	L’avvocato di Ferebee

L’avvocato di Ferebee  
   
“Che cosa le porto?” domandò la cameriera. Si tolse la penna dalla tasca della giacchetta sul seno e si sfilò dal fianco il block notes appuntato alla minigonna. La voluminosa frangia di capelli biondi le copriva un occhio. L’avvocato abbassò il giornale, lo piegò e lo mise sul tavolino del ristorante.  
“Mi porti un caffé e una torta di mele, signorina” rispose. La giovane scrisse le ordinazioni.  
“E’ una faccia nuova. Non viene spesso vero?” chiese.  
-O meglio, cosa ci fa uno snob come te in questa zona?- si domandò mentalmente. L’uomo si chiuse l’ultimo bottone della camicia e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.  
“Ammetto che non amo frequentare posti come questi, ma l’ho trovato abbastanza isolato e appartato” spiegò. La cameriera guardò il lato opposto del tavolino.  
“Già, già. Prendo qualcosa anche per la signorina che attende?” chiese. L’uomo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si voltò verso il sedile vuoto.  
“Non sto aspettando un amante, ma il mio assistito: il signor Thomas Ferebee” ribatté secco. La donna corrugò la fronte e piegò le sopracciglia.  
“L’uomo che tirando una leva l’agosto di due anni fa ha provocato la morte di oltre 200.000 persone?” interrogò. L’avvocato sorrise affabile e le iridi gli brillarono.  
“No, il patriota americano che ha lottato per la patria. Il campione di football, l’orgoglio della pallacanestro, il miglior puntatore aereo dei nostri tempi, l’eroe che continuerà a combattere le nostre guerre” spiegò con enfasi. La cameriera si voltò, allontanandosi.  
“Mi risparmi la sua arringa di difesa per l’assassino di tutti quei bambini. Le porto l’ordinazione” disse, percorrendo la sala vuota. L’avvocato incrociò le braccia e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Umphf, ecco perché avevo scelto un posto isolato per incontrarlo” borbottò. Si tolse un sigaro dalla tasca dei pantaloni, un accendino da quella della giacca e lo accese. Se lo portò alle labbra, aspirò e sentì il sapore acro del tabacco scendergli nella gola. Il fumo lo avvolse espandendosi nel locale deserto.


End file.
